


Atlas Assessment Training

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Femdom, Futanari, Other, POV Male Character, Rough Oral Sex, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Jaune Arc and Lie Ren get a special training session with Harriet Bree and Elm Ederne... though they'll be feeling it in the morning more than on other days. Those two large shafts that the Atlas specialists are packing definitely will get the new meat that they've spotted, because this is the Atlas Ass-essment Training session.Commissioned work. This work contains futa on male.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Atlas Assessment Training

**This was commissioned by Blaiseingfire**

**This features futa on male.**

**Reach me for commissioning me at** **cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com**

* * *

They were  _ Huntsmen _ ! The fresh new license seemed to be so shiny and new that it almost made him feel too giddy to be true. Even with the task of being a shepherd of children, he’d have to find a right way to take it with a bit of optimism, the casserole different in flavour each time it was offered. You just didn’t stop the good stuff when it came down to it.

“So, kid, blondie... you want to get a bit of extra training in?”

Harriet sat herself down next to him after he’d pulled the license out again, checking it once again to feel proud. Ren sat a little further away, talking to Specialist Ederne, the woman’s laughter loud as Ren tried to give a little explanation of something, before she patted his shoulder. His best friend and teammate had to be casual at all times, as he felt the urge to respond in a preppy, cheerful way rise.

“Extra training with a professional? Sign me up!”

She smirked in that way that showed her spunkiness, as she raised a hand.

“Elm! Newbie here wants to train with the big girls! Let’s see whether we can put him right to action!”

Ren looked a little confused, before he smiled and said something, as Elm placed her hand on his shoulder, pulling him close. Jaune remembered how it’d been for the first few moments of their visit to Atlas, when they’d been wrapped up in that whole embarrassing arrest situation. That’d been a shocker, he knew.

“Seems that little lotus flower here wants to have a bit more Ace Ops in his life too! Girlfriend’s gotta love it, so I guess I’ll join you with the newbie over here, Harriet.”

The big woman was a friendly sort, luckily, Jaune knew from the way that she’d made herself known to him, the pleasure that she took in making the place a little bit brighter just enough to zoom in on those positive traits, as Ren was dragged along by the woman, a shared grin on the two Ace Ops faces, as they did a little fist-bump.

“Time to see what you kids are really made of, blondie. I bet I can outlast you.”

This was exciting!

* * *

Thirty minutes later, he was on the ground and feeling the wear and tear of having been forcibly dragged through the dust by the older Specialist, her harness enhancing her strength. It was like fighting an older, stronger Ruby without her weapon, his body relentlessly batted back and forth without any sort of hesitation by the woman, the thin sliver of Aura that he’d managed to strip from her a contrast to Elm’s, whose body seemed to have a little bit more damage thanks to Ren’s flanking style of fighting. Nothing that’d be good in a real fight to the death, of course, but Ren and Elm had managed to scrape out a few things, as Harriet smirked a little.

“Guess we’ve got you two pegged pretty well, huh? Time for the special bit of Atlas Assessment Training for you two. Hit the showers, we’ll get to you right after we’ve decided who’ll be the one to champ you guys up. Here in Atlas, we let luck decide, or at least, that’s what Clover says.”

It wasn’t just that they’d be weary and exhausted, but there was something more coming! He could hardly wait.

“So, what do you think they’ll be offering to us for training, huh?”

Ren was silent as he washed himself in the shower beside him, the showerhead spraying water over his best friend and sort of brother’s face, a soft sigh coming from the other young man’s face, a shift of the body and the bar of soap handed over.

“I don’t know. Perhaps a set of exercises to do in a time frame? I don’t know why they’d let the two of us get a shower first, if we’re meant to be exercising afterwards.”

The sound of feet on the tiled floor behind them drew his attention, as he watched how Harriet stepped into the showers that’d been communal, apparently, because he didn’t quite see the sign that it was for men only. The flaccid shaft between the woman’s legs bounced a little with every step that she took, as Elm joined right after her, something similar between her legs, both having a ballsack that hung between their thighs, with a pussy somewhere behind it, if he remembered his anatomy right. Jaune just stared at the two women, each getting a showerhead to themselves, his gaze looking away after Harriet met it, a grin on her lips.

“Saw something you like, Blondie?”

He wasn’t really checking her out, except that he’d been surprised, and when he started to explain, he could only hear the amused laughter from the woman herself, as the shaft hardened a little. Something a little longer than his own, something that wouldn’t look so very bad on a man, but on the woman’s athletic dark-skinned body, it looked like something that made her look a little bit more manly than before.

“W-well... I’m...”

She moved quickly, her hand grabbing a hold of his cock, which had already hardened. Elm made a soft affirmative sound, as she got close as well. There was a massive cock between her legs, and the woman seemed to have a set of balls hanging below it which looked very impressive.

“Don’t be shy, blondie... It’s Atlas Assessment Training...”

_ ‘Oh gods...’ _

Her cock hardened, as Harriet’s hand tugged a little on his shaft, the feeling of the woman’s hand good. Ren was murmuring something, but he watched the woman as her shaft stood proudly upright, the head looking swollen and darkened with the blood that had it erect and waiting for him.

“Get on your knees, Blondie. Show Bree what she can get out of your little Valean ass.”

She was domineering and crass, and he was getting on his knees already. She was with that presence, as he smelled the faint smell of sweat on her shaft, standing erect there, her hand grabbing his hair and then pushing him against the shaft.

“You get points based on how good I feel, blondie. Points that’ll make you squeal for your mommy, points that’ll get you Atlas Finest slamming down that tight manhole that you’ve got...”

A soft hiss, as his tongue had lapped the underside, his eyes going to Ren, who was already pressed against the wall by Elm, whose girth was more massive than Ren’s own, the broad muscular woman rooted to the spot almost, as the woman’s hands were stroking over his sides, her voice more casual and cavalier about it, that gargantuan dick standing at attention there, ready to give his best friend a ravishing rut, his head turned to her again.

“Open that sweet lil’ kisser, Blondie.”

He did, and she forced her cock down his throat, his own shaft growing harder, as he met a hard set of abs, the woman’s hands on his head as she gave a low groan, her balls smacking his chin.

“That’s it, you weak little bitch. Gods, Marrow never complained so much about this, I bet he’ll be fine with having to take something else for a bit. You two were just perfect... Hmmm.”

Thrusts that were faster than he’d expected, a gargling ‘glagh-flagh, urgh-hraahh’ from his mouth as his saliva mixed with the water from the spraying showerhead, as Harriet used his head like it were some pleasuring toy, the slow exhales that she gave only adding strength to her side, as she set a fast pace.

“How’s the taste of the other guy’s mouth, Elm? Does it feel good putting down roots in that little takeout Mistralian mouth of his?”

The other woman grunted something in response and Harriet turned his head to see Ren on his knees with the dark-skinned Specialist pounding away, the legs spread a little to show the effeminate features of Ren, the hairless chest, the hard erection below, caressed with a hand.

“He’s a good sucker, I bet that you make your girlfriend really happy, don’t you? Right, that’s it, suck a bit harder, lotus flower... That’s it, come on, make Miss Ederne happy. That’s it, stroke your little dick, Mama’ll make you feel real good when you make her feel good.”

His head was shoved down onto Harriet’s cock again, his own erection standing hard between his legs, the woman’s ‘ugh, ah, ugh, ah’ moans coming with a fast pace as she started to fuck his face, her hips smacking against his face, buffered by the Aura that he had, his pleasure shifting somewhat as he stroked his own shaft rhythmically, closing his eyes.

“Ah, look at me, blondie. Look at the big strong Atlesian bitch who is taming your sweet little mouth. Come on, suck harder!”

The woman’s aggressive demeanour spurred him on, as she upped the pace, his jaw starting to hurt, even as she gave a soft yelping sound as she came, thick globs of seed splattering down his throat, blasting the gooey spunk down his throat without any stopping, the cock throbbing and twitching without mercy for his throat, his eyes opening as he glanced up for the woman’s permission to pull back, her grip on his head still strong, the large cock growing slowly flaccid within his mouth, the woman’s hips pulled back and the slimy gooey load dripping down his chin, the tip leaving his mouth, his erection still stroked, and her eyes narrowed somewhat.

“Passable, blondie. Marrow took longer to get his bone done, and he was a good learner, born here on Atlas soil.”

His own erection felt her bare foot press against it as the flaccid shaft bobbed a little, the woman’s hand pushing his face up against the spray, his mouth closing again. He could hear Elm groan and moan, encouraging Ren to suck harder.

“That’s it, come on... Oh, you came. That’s a good boy, come on little lotus flower... Yeah, hmmm... Ah.”

Those heavy balls between her legs swayed with every thrust that she gave into his teammate’s mouth, Ren’s gagging sounds only to encourage the woman more, as his cock dripped with seed. He was reminded of his own erection, his hand stroking over the head, as Harriet’s foot brushed over his ballsack, giving it a little bit of pressure.

“Now, that isn’t going to work so easily, blondie. Come on, time for your first Ass-essment.”

The teasing voice of the woman was like a miracle cure, as her cock smacked his cheek half-flaccid, his mouth opening up. He was getting dragged into her pace, but she was still an experienced huntress, and he knew that he’d want to impress her at least a little more than he’d already done by lasting that long, her eyes a deep pinkish colour, as her hands brushed through his wet hair. The spray still hit her in the side, her own short hair sticky to her face, as her erection made itself known by hardening in his throat. Elm’s guttural ‘oh yeah’ warned him that Ren was to be swallowing her spunk, the hot thought of Ren doing something like that making his erection even harder, as Harriet pulled herself out of his mouth, before she pressed him down on the ground, walking around him and pressing his ass up with a hand below it.

“Up and at em, boy.”

The command made him raise his ass, feeling how that hard shaft of his was brushed again by the woman’s strong hand, and the tip of that cock fitted against his ass. This was his first time, but there’d been a first time for many things for him and Ren now. He could feel Harriet angle herself a little and then, with a single ‘Get at it!’ he felt her penetrate him, a painful start to his rear, as he closed his eyes and then felt the pain subside slowly as he bolstered his regeneration a bit with his Aura, feeling how she slid into him like a firm pole slid into a-

_ ‘Damn!’ _

He felt like he was going to come. With the water washing down his body, the woman’s hips thrusting against his own rear, he felt like he was going to come, to come hard and to feel it gush from his cockhead like it was something he’d earned, a victory, at least.

“Come on, bitch... up and at em. Atlas loves a trooper!”

His hands were jerked behind his back and she drove herself hard into his rear, something inside him pressed, almost like a firm little button that made his eyes roll back for a moment and a girly moan come from his lips, nearly as girly as the shriek he’d made during initiation.

“Yeah, that’s it. Moan for me, blondie. Elm? How’re- woah, remember, he needs to be able to walk. Just make it go in slow, or you’ll be wrecking the poor fella.”

The other specialist was grunting, but it was hard to think right now, Harriet ravishing that asshole of his with her hard shaft, her hips clapping against his ass, his body raised somewhat, as her teeth nipped against his neck.

“Hmmm, yeah, you like that, don’t you?”

He did. That hard shaft pounded into his tight not-so-virginal pucker, his cock giving a heavy savage throb with the pleasure that it evoked within him, a low guttural groaning coming from his mouth at the feeling that Harriet made him, every thrust giving his prostate a firm little punch with that hard cock, as he felt like he was floating, his cock thrusting up with every thrust she delivered, the ‘ah yeah, hmm... good boy’ in his ear more than welcome, as he felt how he was getting ready to hit that euphoric high, that pleasure that burned inside his balls,

“Harriet, ah, that feels-“

She growled aggressively in his ear, as if she was the dominator of dudes, her balls smacking against his own.

“That’s ‘Miss Bree’ for you, Blondie. Now just give up that sweet little ass for the big bad Atlas Ass Ops exam.”

He came with a shudder, his seed splattering onto the tiled ground, heavy cloying scent of male ejaculate, as she started to really hammer into him with a thrust, sparks of electricity dancing a littlearound him as she powered up, thrusting and hammering him faster, until he was pulled up against her, the breasts laid against his back as he felt the eruption take place, thick globs of sperm splattering into that tight hole of his, leaving him to feel like a messy little slut like those porno’s he’d watched when he’d been but a teenager of little heroism, Harriet’s satisfied exhale giving him some solace as her cock stopped pumping the seed into his tender butthole, pulling out of him and letting him lie on the ground for a moment.

“Now that’s a nice little full ass, Blondie. How’d that feel?”

He could only give a soft moan, his eyes seeing how Ren’s face was getting pounded by the older woman, the tree-trunk-like shaft pumping into Ren’s mouth with no resistance, Ren’s cock being stroked by his hand with a rhythmic pace, as the older woman moaned, her body moving with the pace of someone who wanted to get off.

His asshole leaked seed, as he was pulled right up and then turned around.

“Elm, look at blondie here. I won the bet, you slowpoke.”

The other woman laughed boisterously, as she pulled her shaft out of Ren’s mouth, the large cock standing erect there, a spear of massive importance for the fucking of their tight bodies, those balls heavy.

“Little lotus here seems to be good at it, but you know me, always grounded in the world... How about we give them a five minute break, get a bit cleaner before we give them the second half?”

That made him feel excited, Harriet pulling him up to his feet, the feeling of the cum leaking from his ass as she smacked it.

“Get yourself a bit cleaner, rookie. Time for that blonde butt to feel a real woman ride it, rather than the girls you’ve been snacking on. Here in Atlas, we’re the best of the best, the greatest in the world.”

Ren was pushed up against him, Ren’s erection bumping against his own. His best friend and teammate gave a shiver, as his arms wrapped around him, Elm grabbing Ren’s hips and then pushing him up against him, Ren’s face losing its cool for a moment, as his eyes opened wide and a low ‘ugh’ came from his face.

“I’m just going for round two, Hare. Lotus here seems to have a good butt.”

Ren’s moans were girlish, he noticed, as Jaune felt the tiles press against his back, the spray hitting Elm’s bountiful chest, Harriet’s hand stroking her flaccid shaft slowly, readily working it back into shape, Ren’s cock bumping against his stomach, a low groaning sound from the older woman, her brown eyes meeting his own.

“He’s got a nice butt, Arc. You should try and hammer it a few times, if you feel like it.”

Ren could only give a deeper moan, as the woman bottomed out into that tight little rump, his cock feeling the heavy balls smack against them with a low hiss of pain, as Ren’s mouth pressed against his own in a kiss. It wasn’t awkward, not at this moment, kissing his best friend back, feeling how that tight butt of his yearned for something to plug it.

A guttural sound came from Ren’s mouth as Elm pulled him back, the kiss broken, Elm’s hands pulling him up, that cock driving into that tight little ass with a slow pace, massive in girth and thickness, Ren’s eyes hazy and lust-addled as he took it, his cock bouncing with every firm thrust.

“Don’t forget about me, Blondie.”

Harriet pulled him in for a quick kiss, giving a little ‘heh, I knew he’d taste like cherry’ in smug satisfaction before her cock smacked against his own, a fat rod standing there for him to take. He felt how she pulled him up into the air, the fat shaft pushed up against his asshole again and then pushing right into it. It went in easier than expected, as she held him with her strong hands, his legs wrapping around her waist.

“That’s the spirit, Blondie. Show me how you can take Atlas’ Finest.”

He wasn’t paying attention anymore, just driving himself down on the woman’s shaft, his hips giving a little downward thrust as she raised him up, feeling the smack of his butt against her balls, the full orbs bouncing against his buttocks.

“Hmmm... Yeah, that’s the look on your face that we want foreigners to have when the Ass Ops come calling for them.”

He groaned, feeling his erection brush against the woman’s hard abdomen, the large shaft that pounded him without mercy continuing to pleasure him, a slow groaning moaning sound coming from his lips, the pleasure that he felt from getting himself fucked by the woman better than anything he’d ever felt before.

“Harriet, ah-“

She groaned, and his back smacked against the wall.

“That’s Miss Bree, or Specialist Bree for you, blondie. You don’t have the right to call me by name yet.”

He couldn’t stop it, feeling how the tension inside him started to come to a peak, the groaning from his lips enough as he felt the burning inside his ass, his eyes rolling back as he came again, the seed splattering over the dark skin of the woman, washed away in the hot water spray from the shower, the groaning and moaning from the woman not stopping, as she upped the pace some more, the pleasure inside him making his cock flop with every thrust. His eyes caught sight of Ren being raised up and slammed down by the woman, the maternal expression that she had on her face as if she were someone teaching a newbie how to take a dick.

It’d not be so bad, being a Huntsman, feeling how the woman gave him a lesson in how to take a superior pounding in the rear. It wasn’t like he was shy, after all.

“Miss Bree, ah... are you going to come?”

She grunted, driving herself into him harder, her breasts pressing against his chest, the look of joy on her face especially poignant given the feeling that he had, the silly strange feeling of joy and exultation, lust and almost maddening pressure in him.

“I’m going to fill you up, Blondie. You’ll be begging for more.”

He wasn’t going to say no to another go. He felt how she seemed to swell up before the eruption.

“Take it, you little Valean cockholster.”

He blacked out for a moment as Harriet’s cock exploded in his depths, the turgid length shooting thick ropes of seed into his already stuffed ass, the woman’s balls twitching, Ren’s low groan, as Elm grunted, and Ren’s eyes rolled back as he came again.

“That’s number five, and I’ve not even gotten ready yet, little Lotus.”

Ren was moaning and whimpering, and Jaune realized that he was joining the choir. When Elm came, that large shaft was coated in a thick load of spunk as those massive balls exploded their gooey white load down into Ren’s bowels, Ren only capable of moaning softly as he was lowered slowly.

“Well, I guess you’ve passed the Atlas Assessment Training, boys...Get ready for your second session with the two of us.”

Ren laid there in a small puddle of spunk, washing slowly down into the drain as Elm grabbed Ren’s braid and then lightly lifted his head up to check whether he was still okay, Harriet letting him down from the near-death grip that she had on him.

“That’s a good boy... As Elm said, we’ll be testing you guys, the other way around. Lotus boy seems to have a damn fine ass, and yours ain’t too shabby. Elm, get clean and we’ll start going over stuff for the next mission.”

Jaune got up again after Harriet and Elm had showered, his ass sore, Ren’s body half-leaning against the wall.

“Ren?”

His friend’s pink eyes met his and Ren groaned something, getting up slowly.

“That was one hell of a welcome.”

He could only agree with that assessment. Specialists had different standards, and it’d been fun. He’d been a little awkward, but it had been hot, exciting and he’d gotten to know them just a little bit better.

“Need a hand?”

Ren nodded. Jaune knew that his friend’s stamina wasn’t super, so helping out a little would be the best option to take. You never knew what you’d encounter, a rough training session or being teamed up on by better Huntresses.

* * *

“So, ready for another training session?”

The offer was made a week later, when his ass had been somewhat restored to proper form, the feeling of the pounding making him feel a little queasy at times when he remembered how good it had felt. Jaune’s cock grew harder, as he saw Ren being approached by Harriet, whose cocky smirk was enough to indicate that it’d be another ‘private’ training session between the male members of Team JNR and Harriet and Elm.

“Sure!’

He smiled, as the woman’s pat to the back nearly made him lose his balance. It’d be time for another intense training session with the two women, this time with him tackling the bigger one.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

He hoped secretly that she wouldn’t be. It had been fun, it had been exciting and thrilling and he wondered how it’d feel. Ren had said that it was a little like being put on an exercise bike, but the exercise bike just kept on going with a pace that was slow and steady... So there was an exploration of that thing to be had.

“Sure.”

Nobody had said that being a Huntsman would be easy... But this was fun.

Atlas Ass-essment Trainings... weren’t that bad.

* * *

**I hope people enjoyed it, and that the commissioner enjoys seeing it up!**


End file.
